In the prior art liquid crystal display device, a drive circuit having D/A converter circuits for converting digital signals into analog signals to drive data lines has been used. It has been known that, when such drive circuit is housed in an active matrix type organic EL display panel to drive pixel circuits of the display panel, there is a problem that the reduction of size of the organic EL display device is impossible (Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: JP2000-276108A